Like a Boss!
by Fairqueen2
Summary: Percy preaches to Ginny about her reputation while he's still distant from the family. Ginny decides to prank him at a performance review with a song from The Lonely Island. Sequel to "I'm On a Boat!" and "I Want You Back" read those 1st to catch up. A/U.


Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone whose read "I Want You Back" and "I'm On a Boat!". I got a lot of positive feedback on both stories (making me happy since I'm not feeling well). So this is the newest story that I've decided to write. It is a sequel to "I'm On a Boat!" and "I Want You Back" and takes place a week after the end of "I Want You Back." So you will probably want to read those two first to catch up real quick. I pretty much have a series of these one shots going on now (cool, my own series!) so if you have any suggestions let me know please!

This time, I got inspiration from a review of "I'm On a Boat!" from Col. Hammer who suggested that Percy get pranked in a similar way. I thought about it and this story popped into my head soon after! It is Harry/Ginny though since I thought it would be funny if it was Ginny who decides to prank her prat of a brother and its rated M for language and sexual situations/references. So Col. Hammer, this story's dedicated to you for giving me the idea (Thank You!!!) and I hope you all enjoy!

Oh, and I know "Like A Boss" was written in late 2008/early 2009 and not in 1997, so please just go with it. And Percy's last name will be used instead of Adam Samberg's last name in the first line of the song. Thanks and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the lyrics to "Like a Boss" by the Lonely Island. I could try to say that I do, but I don't want to go to jail (I don't want to have to make a shank to protect myself!) or be sued (I don't have much money to pay a lawsuit).

Like a Boss!

There was one thing in the world that Ginny Weasley loved more than snogging her boyfriend Harry Potter and that was snogging her boyfriend Harry Potter without his shirt on. And that's the situation Ginny was in at the moment. Alone with him in her room with no one else around in the house to stop them or interrupt on her bed with him hovering over her as he kissed her passionately as he pulled her shirt off. There really wasn't anything else in the world that she'd rather be doing then be with him in this way; nothing else could equal the happiness that she got from his lips kissing hers or the skin that he had just revealed. She loved the feel of the skin on his back and the toned muscles of his chest felt under her hands. It was heaven and the best feeling in the world.

They had been back together for two weeks now ever since Fred and George pranked Harry to sing "I Want You Back" by *NSYNC to Ginny at the dinner table which helped Harry to finally realize that he was miserable without her and they got back together. Ever since then Harry and Ginny couldn't stand to be apart for very long. Harry had already lost a month not being with her and really didn't want to have to go through the deep depression he felt before anytime in the near future.

Harry's mouth left hers and started to trail down her neck, paying a lot of attention to the pulse point in her neck as one of his hands tangled itself into her long, red hair. Ginny let out a throaty moan at his actions. Encouraged by this, Harry moved his mouth further down her body, placing open mouthed kissed where the swell of her breast started.

"Harry." She moaned quietly as Harry kept kissing the skin that wasn't covered by the lace bra she was wearing. She was getting so lost in the feeling of his lips on her that she didn't realized that he had started to kiss her nipple through the lace of her bra.

"Harry." Ginny moaned loudly this time as she felt Harry smiling against her breast as he kept up his ministrations on her nipple, driving her even wilder with desire for him. Slowly, she moved her hands down his back, lightly tracing patterns with her nails on the way down before moving them over to his stomach.. He let out a growl of agreement from what she was doing to him. Encouraged by his growl, she slowly and carefully dipped her hands into the front of his jeans to feel him. Harry shuttered and let out a loud moan.

"Ginny." Harry said his voice thick, deep, and husky with desire for her. He moved his mouth back to hers and kissed her with such fierceness and fire that she was sure she was going to melt right under him. Ginny wanted him, wanted him now as her first as she continued to feel him inside of his jeans. Both were so lost in their own world that they didn't notice that the door had opened and a red-head stood in the door way.

"Ginevra!" the voice exclaimed. Harry quickly pulled away from Ginny and both looked to see who was at the door and were shocked by who was standing there: Percy Weasley.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" Percy demanded, looking at Harry as if he really wanted to kill him for touching his sister.

"What does it look like I'm doing? And what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ginny asked anger and resentment dripping from each word that she spoke. After all he had done to break their mother's heart he decides to show up now a week after their eldest brother's wedding? Harry could feel the waves of anger coming off of her and gently placed a hand on her bare shoulder. Percy glared at him for that action.

"I came over to try and talk to mum since I felt a little guilty for missing Bill's wedding but no one was home. I was just about to leave when I heard someone moaning quite loudly and came up here to see what was going on. It's a good thing that I came when I did, Potter here was taking advantage of you! You have your virtue to think about Ginevra!" Percy exclaimed.

"You have no right to be in here Percy, and so what about Harry, he's my boyfriend!" Ginny exclaimed, her voice still full of anger towards her brother.

"Boyfriend? Ginevra, don't you think there's someone else out there that's better than Potter here? Maybe someone who doesn't have a dark lord trying to hunt them down or is known for having quite the temper?" Percy asked.

"We're all targets Percy, or did you think that since you ditched your family that you were no longer part of the biggest blood traitor family there ever was? And Harry's a great person, don't you DARE tell me he isn't just because you can't bring yourself to apologize for your actions two years ago!" Ginny yelled at Percy.

"Oh yeah, he such a great boyfriend, he's taking advantage of you! Just look at the state of dress you're in! He was taking advantage of you, and you don't want to be known in school as slut or whore for being with him. It will ruin your reputation you know. A reputation is something you can't get rid of once you have it." Percy said angrily and still glaring at Harry. Ginny looked down at herself and realized she wasn't wearing her shirt and the right cup of her bra was still wet from Harry's mouth where he was kissing her through the material. Not being able to find her shirt, she moved behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck making sure to press her front into his back. Percy looked murderously at Harry.

"What I do with Harry isn't you're business Percy. And you don't even know who was taking advantage of whom. For all you know I could have been taking advantage of Harry. Maybe I was the one who forced him onto my bed and decided to rip his shirt off. So if I want to tie him to my bed and shag him till he can't remember who he is then I will! Now get out before I bat bogey hex you into next week!" Ginny yelled at Percy. Percy, hearing the threat of being bat bogey hexed by his sister, made his way to the door.

"I just want you to remember that if you get a reputation for being a scarlet woman for your actions, don't say I didn't tell you so." Percy said in a sing-song fashion.

"GET OUT NOW!" Ginny roared at Percy. Percy finally got the hint and left.

Ginny got up from behind Harry and slammed her bedroom door closed. She was shaking from all of the anger that she felt towards her brother. Percy had no right to tell her what to do; he lost that right when he left the family two years ago. Hell he didn't even have the right to be in this house due to all of the pain and grief that he caused their parents.

She was so lost in her angry thoughts about what she wanted to do to Percy to get back at him that she didn't feel Harry come over and wrap his arms around her. She held onto him tightly with her head resting against his still bare chest as her anger started to dissolve. Once she stopped shaking, she pressed a kiss into Harry's chest.

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked as he rubbed her back slowly. Ginny took a deep breath enjoying the soothing and comforting feelings that she was getting from Harry rubbing her back. She looked up into those green eyes that she loved so much.

"A little, but that git had no right to barge into my room like that! And trying to dictate to me on who I should or shouldn't date and about my reputation being ruined if I want to shag you! You know what, screw him! If I want to have my naughty way with you I will! He lost all right to being my brother when he left!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. Harry kept rubbing her back for a couple minutes trying to calm her back down before Ginny spoke again.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry slowed his hands a little.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I want to prank Percy for what he did."

"Alright. What did you have in mind? It might be a little hard since you don't really see him much anymore except to interrupt us apparently." Harry said the last part as a joke.

"I know someone who will help me who sees Percy on an almost daily basis. And I happen to have the perfect plan for this. You know how Percy was talking about reputations being so damn important?"

"Yes, I remember because he kept saying that you would turn into a scarlet woman for dating me."

"Well, I heard Dad talking about how apparently Percy has a job performance review on Tuesday next week. Dad's friends with the guy who gives the reviews so that's how he knew. I'm thinking of making this a review that both Percy and the reviewer will never forget." Ginny said as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. She was so damn sexy when she was plotting a prank. It was a major turn on.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked, although a lack of blood to his brain was making it a little hard to listen to the well thought out plan that she was whispering into his ear since it was all heading south instead. When she was done, the mischievous glint now dominated in her eyes. He let out a groan at the look.

"I happen to love your plan. I also love the look that you have right now from planning it. You look so damn sexy when you're plotting to prank your older brother." Harry said as he started to kiss the line of her jaw. Ginny let out a soft moan.

"Is that so Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked, already getting lost in the feelings that Harry's lips were giving her.

"Mmm, yes it is." Harry said his voice once again thick, deep, and husky with desire for her. He kissed passionately on the mouth and she let out another moan.

"Care to show me then?" Ginny said against his lips.

"I think I can." Harry said back as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and led her back to the bed. This time thought, they placed silencing and locking charms on the door so as to not be interrupted again. They decided to not go all the way yet after what happened, but who's to say they couldn't do other things instead?

_One Week Later…_

Debra Lynn was Percy's secretary at the Ministry of Magic. He was an okay boss, but he was just too obsessed with his work was all and he was a bit of a git at times. She knew that he had left his family two years ago over an argument over whether he believed Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore saying that you-know-who was back or not. He also had a performance review today that was due to start in ten minutes. So when she received a letter addressed to herself from Percy's younger sister Ginny along with a small vial of some unknown potion, she wasn't sure what to think of it. But once she read the letter and found out what the vial of potion did, she was more than willing to help Ginny out. Deciding that the best way to give Percy the potion was in a cup of tea, she set off to make himself and the performance reviewer a cup of tea each.

Percy was feeling a little nervous as he walked to his office. He had a performance review that could determine whether or not he got a promotion. He had a good reputation around the ministry so he was more confident than nervous about if he would get it. He walked by Debra's desk and bid her good morning.

"Mr. Weasley, Eric Bosworth, the person who will be giving your performance review is waiting in your office. I'll bring some tea in a moment."

"Thanks Debra." Percy said and went into his office.

There was a man sitting in front of his desk. He wore a set of scarlet red robes and was slightly on the chubby side. His brown hair was greying, and he had a pencil-thin moustache. In his lap was a clipboard and he had what he assumed was a self-inking quill. Percy assumed that this was Eric Bosworth.

"Good morning Sir." Percy said as he shook the man's hand.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley. I'm Eric Bosworth." Mr. Bosworth said.

"Nice to meet you. I believe that my secretary Debra will be bringing us some tea in a mo… oh here she is now." Percy as his door opened again and Debra came walking in with two cups of tea. She placed one cup in front of Mr. Bosworth and the other in front of Percy.

"Thank you Debra." Percy said as he picked up the cup.

"No problem Mr. Weasley, it's just the way you like it so drink up!" Debra said as she closed the door. Percy drank deeply from his cup; it seemed sweeter than usual for some reason. As the tea hit is stomach, his face turned into a look of determination. Mr. Bosworth looked over at Percy and watched him shift in his seat looking like he was about to stand up at any second.

"Mr. Weasley thanks for coming to your performance review" Mr. Bosworth said.

"No problem" Percy said in a strange voice.

"So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?" Mr. Bosworth asked as he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Absolutely, I'm the boss!" Percy said in the same strange voice as before.

"Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the boss." Mr. Bosworth said to Percy. Percy looked him right in the eye.

"Well the first thing I do is..." At this point, Percy stood on his chair and hopped onto his desk. Music seemed to be coming from him for some reason as Percy opened his mouth to continue.

"_Talk to corporate, like a boss!__" _Percy was now rapping and dancing on top of his desk as if he actually was a muggle rapper. Mr. Bosworth watched in disbelief as Percy continued on.

"_Approve memos, like a boss!__  
"__Lead a workshop, like a boss!__  
"__Remember birthdays, like a boss!__  
"__Direct workflow, like a boss!__  
"__My own bathroom, like a boss!__  
"__Micromanage, like a boss!__  
"__Promote Synergy, like a boss!__  
"__Hit on Debra, like a boss!__  
"__Get rejected, like a boss!__  
"__Swallow sadness, like a boss!__  
"__Send some faxes, like a boss!__  
"__Call a sex line, like a boss"__  
"__Cry deeply, like a boss!__  
"__Demand a refund, like a boss!__  
"__Eat a bagel, like a boss!__  
"__Harassment lawsuit, like a boss!__  
"__No promotion, like a boss!__  
"__Fifth of vodka, like a boss!__  
"__Shit on Debra's desk, like a boss!__  
"__Buy a gun, like a boss!__  
"__In my mouth, like a boss!__  
"__Oh fuck man I can't fucking do it... shit!__  
"__Pussy out, like a boss!__  
"__Puke on Debra's desk, like a boss!__  
"__Jump out the window, like a boss!__  
"__Suck a dude's dick, like a boss!__  
"__Score some coke, like a boss!__  
"__Crash my car, like a boss!__  
"__Suck my own dick, like a boss!__  
"__Eat some chicken strips, like a boss!__  
"__Chop my balls off, like a boss!__  
"__Black out in the sewer, like a boss!__  
"__Meet a giant fish, like a boss!__  
"__Fuck its brains out, like a boss!__  
"__Turn into a jet, like a boss!__  
"__Bomb the Russians, like a boss!__  
"__Crash into the sun, like a boss!_

"_Now I'm dead, like a boss!" _Percy finished up his rap before sitting back down in his chair. Mr. Bosworth stared at Percy, his eyes wide from what he's just seen and heard. They actually allowed this man to be in a position of high ranking? Mr. Bosworth blinked a couple of times before continuing on.

"Uh huh. So… that's an average day for you then?" Mr. Bosworth asked.

"No doubt" Percy replied.

"You chop your balls off and die?" Mr. Bosworth asked as he raised one eyebrow at him.

"Hell yeah!" Percy exclaimed.

"And I think at one point there you said something about sucking your own dick?" Mr. Bosworth asked still writing on his clipboard. How this boy got a job here was unknown. He couldn't believe that this was really Arthur's son.

"Nope!" Percy said.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you did" Mr. Bosworth said looking down at his clipboard to prove that Percy did in fact say that.

"Nah, that ain't me" Percy simply said.

"Okay, well this has been eye opening for me" Mr. Bosworth said collecting all of the notes on the clipboard and proceeding to leave the office as soon as he could.

"I'm the boss" Percy said smiling.

"Yeah, no I got that. You said it about four-hundred times" Mr. Bosworth said as he made his way to the door.

"I'm the boss" Percy said again.

"Yeah, yeah I got it!" Mr. Bosworth said getting annoyed with Percy at this point.

"I'm the boss" Percy repeated.

"No I heard you, see ya later." Mr. Bosworth said opening the door and slamming it behind him. Percy got up from behind his desk and wrenched the door back open.

"LIKE A BOSS!" Percy screamed at Mr. Bosworth's retreating backside. A second later, a look of horror washed over his face. What had he done? He just totally blew his performance review by singing some song about being the boss! He looked over at Debra's desk to see her rolling on the floor laughing at what he had just done. Wanting to crawl under a rock at this point, Percy retreated back into his office wishing that the day would be over with already.

That night at dinner at the burrow the whole Weasley family (except Charlie, Bill and Fleur), Hermione, and Harry sat down to enjoy Mrs. Weasley's home cooking. It was too hot inside of the house seeing as it was the month of August so they were all eating outside in the garden.

"So, does anyone want to hear some interesting news from work?" Mr. Weasley asked to everyone who was assembled at the table. Mostly everyone there nodded their head yes.

"Well, you know Eric?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Eric the bloke who works in security or the bloke that gives performance reviews." Ron asked between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

"Performance reviews. Well, he reviewed a person today who seemed normal at when he first met him but then the guy jumped up onto his desk and started to act like a muggle rapper talking about doing all these inappropriate things and at the end of each sentence he would always say 'like a boss!'. Any guess as to who this person was?" Mr. Weasley asked. No one said anything. "It was Percy."

Harry and Ginny had to try as hard as they could to keep from bursting out into laughter. The plan worked! Percy's reputation was now probably ruined for the rest of his ministry career. It served him right for everything he'd done to the family over the past two years and for the way he treated Harry. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand didn't look happy and turned to Fred and George.

"Did you two use that potion again this time on Percy so he'd fail his performance review?" Mrs. Weasley demanded of them with her hands on her hips.

"For once Mum, we can't take the credit for this prank. We'd like to send a fruit basket to who ever did carry out the prank though." Fred said.

"Yeah, Percy had it coming for a while. We are totally innocent Mum. Would you like us to prove it to you?" George asked. Mrs. Weasley looked at her two sons. They usually either admitted they pulled a prank or they would deny it. They never openly told her that they would prove to her that they hadn't pulled the prank so she had to believe them.

"I agree with George Mum, Percy did have it coming to him for a while. Bloody ministry loving git!" Ron said as he stabbed his chicken with a little too much force.

"Ron language!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed at Ron.

'It was probably someone who didn't like Percy and didn't want to see him promoted." Fred said.

"Knowing Percy that could be a couple thousand people were talking about." George said before cracking up laughing followed by Fred and Ron. Neither knew that the person who initiated and thought of the prank was sitting right next to Fred.

"I'm getting a little chilly; I think I might go grab a sweater real quick. Harry will you walk back to the house with me?" Ginny asked as she rose from her seat.

"Sure. Come on." Harry said as he took her hand into his. They made their way back to the house and made their way up to Ginny's room. Once there, the two burst into laughter.

"I can't believe that worked the way we wanted it to! Oh I wish I could have seen my dear brother's face when he realized what he did! Or when he was doing the song and dance on his desk!" Ginny said through her uncontrollable laughter.

"It was probably priceless!" Harry said doubling over with his laughter. They both continued to laugh for a couple more minutes before they couldn't laugh anymore. Once they had calmed down enough, Harry gave Ginny a hug.

"Feel better now about Percy?" Harry asked pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, much better. That'll show my prat of a brother for trying to run my life for me when he's not even a part of it anymore! He talked about how once your reputation's ruined you can't get it back, well, he's not going to be able to rid of his now!" Ginny said happily as she snuggled further into Harry's chest.

"Well I'm happy to see that you're happy. But in the case of your family, I think we should get back down to dinner before they think I'm ruining your good reputation up here with you." Harry said half seriously/half jokingly. Ginny pulled away from him.

"Prat." Ginny said trying to seem angry but she was trying not to laugh at his words. Harry just smiled.

"But I'm your prat though. And you know you love me." Harry said giving her a chaste kiss.

"I do love you. And you're worth it. They can call me what they want and say things about my so called reputation at school but I'm yours and you're mine. All mine and no one else's.' Ginny said kissing him this time.

"Glad to hear it since I wouldn't want it any other way. Now lets get back downstairs before Ron eats all of the food" Harry said putting an arm around Ginny's waist and leading her back outside, both happy from being with each other and the success of a prank against Percy.

Author's Note 2: Ha, well there you have it! So, in the spirit of the lyrics to "Like a Boss" by The Lonely Island and that button at the bottom of the page for reviews…

"_Press the button, like a boss!_

"_Write down what you think, like a boss!_

"_Write down suggestions, like a boss!_

"_Write down song ideas, like a boss!_

"_Write down whatever, like a boss!_

"_Press the send button, like a boss!_

"_I'll hit reply, like a boss!_

"_Saying thanks, like a boss!_

"_And whatever else, like a boss!_

"_And send it off, like a boss!_

Sorry, I couldn't resist, but please review!


End file.
